


Love at Sea

by BeachSunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachSunshine/pseuds/BeachSunshine
Summary: "Finnick Odair right?""Yes," Haymitch nodded. "He won his games at 14, youngest ever. Extremely humble.""You're kidding.""Yes, I'm kidding. He's a peacock, a total preener. But he's the Capitol darling, they love him here. Charming, smart and very skilled in combat, especially in water.""What about weaknesses?" Peeta asked."One. Taiya, she volunteered for Annie. Been best friends since childhood. Another Capitol darling, those two will just about clean up all the sponsors. She moved in with him at 16 after their parents died in a boating accident, she got reaped the same year. Thanks to his efforts in the Capitol she is the most sponsored tribute of all time. If he's trying to protect her in any way it exposes him, not that she needs it, the girl is absolutely lethal. Do not underestimate her.""She looks tiny, surely she won't last long. I bet when it comes down to it he won't protect her.""Finnick and Taiya have kept up with their training more than any other victor. They'd kill and die for each other. I'm serious Katniss, don't cross them. She's actually a lovely young lady, friends with just about every victor there here, she'll be last on their kill list."
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Original Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53
Collections: Best of the Hunger Games Collection, Finnick Odair, Hunger games





	1. Chapter 1

Taiya sighed as she woke up. It was Reaping Day. She was only 14, her name was only in there 3 times, but the day still struck fear into her heart. She rolled over and checked her clock to see it was 6 am and smiled as she crept out of bed and got dressed. She quietly snuck out of her room and tiptoed down the stairs of her house and ran out the door and down to the docks. "Finnick," she smiled as she saw him already there.

"Should've known you'd be late," he smirked.

"Shut up, I'm not that late," she groaned, shoving him as she sat down next to him on the docks.

"No," he smiled. "Not that late. You nervous?"

"Finn… do we have to talk about that?"

"I think it'd be good to get it off your chest," he shrugged. "Your mom can be…"

"Yeah I know," she agreed. She didn't have the best relationship with her mom. "I don't need tesserae's though so my name's only in there three times, same as you. I doubt we'll get picked."

"Yeah well if there's anyone in four who doesn't need a tesserae it's you."

"Being the Mayor's daughter isn't all it's hyped up to be you know that," she muttered.

"I know," he nodded before they fell silent. "Theo's name is in there 6 times," Finnick said, bringing up their other friend.

"He shouldn't have taken those tesserae's," Taiya sighed. "I could've gotten his family food."

"He's too proud for that Tay, it's not your fault."

"He won't get picked," Taiya resolved. "There are so many names in there."

"Do you remember when we met?" Finnick asked his best friend, changing the subject so they could both cheer up.

"Duh," she said rolling her eyes. "I was so mad at you," she said looking over at him and seeing an evil glint in his eyes. "No, no, Finnick!" she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her from the edge of the pier into the water. As soon as they hit the water, he released his hold on her and they both kicked their way up to the surface laughing. "You're such an ass," Taiya said between the laughter. "It wasn't funny when you knocked me in the water then and it's not funny now," she giggled.

"Excuse you, it was very funny," Finnick smirked and she rolled her eyes and splashed him. "Well now you're in trouble," he said as he went to splash her back, but she dived underwater and started swimming away. "Slow down, truce?" he called as she popped back up.

"Fine," she said as she swam back, she could tell something was bothering him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Real talk?" he said and she nodded. "Say I do get reaped…"

"Finnick."

"Let me finish. Say I do get reaped, or even if you or Theo get reaped, what would we do? I mean when we have classes at the academy all we three do is play around, we don't concentrate like the others. Doesn't that put us at a disadvantage?"

"Maybe," Taiya nodded, there was no point lying. "But Finnick, reapings are going to happen every year, and we'll be in it until we're 18. I know we should probably focus more on training but you and Theo are always top of the class. There's no point making ourselves miserable until we're 18, time is precious Finn, we need to enjoy life while we have it."

Finnick gave her a small smile before his demeanor changed to joking and he said, "well if I do get reaped I'll have no problem getting sponsors, I'm overloaded with charm," he said with a wink.

Taiya rolled her eyes, "yeah right Odair," she laughed. "We should probably head home, my mom will be mad if I'm late. Race you to the pier," she challenged before lunging and shoving him underwater so she could take off with a head start.

* * *

"Taiya Ambersnow where have you been!" her mother screeched as she walked into the house. "And you're wet! Do you have no respect for today!"

"Easy Azalea," Taiya's father said as he walked down the stairs. "I'm sure she was just helping Finnick collect fish at the docks," he said giving her a stare.

Taiya nodded, "I was, mom. I was helping collect the fish from the traps we set last night."

"Why are you all wet then?" Azalea demanded.

"One of the traps got stuck under the pier and I dove in to get it, I'm sorry," she lied.

"Go wash," Azalea demanded. "You're the mayor's daughter, we cannot allow you to look a mess at the reaping. NOW!" she yelled when Taiya didn't move immediately.

Taiya nodded and started walking up the stairs to her room, briefly stopping in front of her father, "thank you," she whispered before heading to her room to get ready.

* * *

After Taiya had scrubbed as much saltwater off her body as she could, she headed back into her room to see the dress she had laid out on her bed. It was the nicest dress she owned. It was her reaping day dress. Letting out a shaky breath Taiya dropped the towel and got dressed. She turned to the mirror and brushed her sun-bleached hair behind her back and began to do an intricate fishtail braid down her back before walking downstairs to join her family.

Her mother looked her up and down as she reached the bottom of the stairs before nodding, "at least you look nice."

"You look wonderful," her father Caspian smiled at her as he placed his hands on her shoulder in comfort.

"Come on," Azalea hurried them. "We have to get there early."

"Very well," Caspian nodded, releasing his grip on his daughter as the family headed out of the house and towards the square. As they get closer to the square Caspian pulled his daughter to the side, "I have to go backstage now, your mother will be in the crowd" he said and she gave him a gentle nod. He smiled down at his 14-year-old daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, you're going to be fine," he said kissing her on her head. "I'll see you after."

"I love you," Taiya smiled at him before he and her mother turned and left her.

The square in district four was large, larger than most other districts, but with everyone crammed in on reaping day, it gets a bit tight. Taiya made her way over to the group of 14-year-old girls and looked across at the line of 14-year-old boys to see Finnick and Theo messing around as subtly as they could so they wouldn't get in trouble. Even on reaping day they acted like little children. Taiya looked up at the stage set up in front of the justice building as she saw her father take a seat. She couldn't hold her stare on her father for long before her eyes gravitated to the bowls at the front filled with names. Taiya stared at the girl's bowl, in there were three slips of paper with the name Taiya Ambersnow written on them. No matter how low the chance of her name getting selected was, she was always nervous. If she did get reaped, there would be no one to take her place. District 4 may train their children, but they didn't volunteer. It was an unspoken rule in 4.

The clock struck one and Taiya's father, Mayor Ambersnow, walked up to the podium and began to read the same story he read every year. He told the story of the history of Panem, the beginning, the uprising, the Treaty of Treason that marked the beginning of the Hunger Games. "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," the mayor read. "We honor our past victors Mags Flanagan, Buck Dawntide, Todd Keenmark, and Tyler Silvergaze," he read as the victors walked onto the stage and took their seats as the crowd applauded. None of them smiled, they just stared at the crowd with a hard gaze. The last time District 4 had a victor was Tyler, 10 years ago. The mayor then ended his speech by introducing District 4's escort from the Capitol, Moxie Rosehorn, to the stage.

Eccentrically dressed and skipping, Moxie Rosehorn bounded up to the microphone and smiled at the crowd. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor," she smiled widely. "What an honor it is to be here with you today," she sang as the wind whipped through her blue wig. "As always, ladies first," she says as she crossed the stage and over to the ball holding the girls' names. She dramatically waved her hand around before plunging it into the bowl and pulling out a name with a gasp. The crowd stares at her silently as she slowly crosses back to the podium, loving the tension building in the crowd. She unfolds the name on the piece of paper and smiles before leaning over to the microphone, "Halle Mildstar," she reads.

Every girl but one lets out a sigh of relief as the 17-year-old girl slowly makes her way out of the crowd and towards the stage. Taiya never had much to do with her, but she was a sweet girl, she never caused trouble. She didn't deserve this. Halle climbs up to the stage, she has a cool resolve, but anyone can read her eyes, her eyes scream fear.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Moxie asks looking around, "no? Very well, onto the boys," she says walking over to the bowl and grabbing a piece of paper. "The male tribute this year is," she says as she unfolds the paper. "Finnick Odair."


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Taiya breathed in despair as she heard Finnick's name readout. "No," she repeated firmly. Taiya went to move out to grab Finnick when she saw him begin to walk up to the stage, when the girl beside her grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "Let me go," Taiya hissed to the girl she recognised as Kenna, a girl in the same year at the academy with her.

"If I do they'll just hurt you," Kenna whispered back. "That won't help Finnick at all."

Taiya turned her eyes back to the stage as Finnick looked at her, their eyes meeting. As subtly as he could, he shook his head at her, warning her to stay quiet. Taiya nodded and relaxed, she had to do everything she could to keep him calm. As soon as he saw she wasn't going to act out his face broke out into a cocky smirk and he waved at the crowd. "He knows what he's doing," Kenna whispered to her.

"He doesn't want to be there," Taiya muttered.

"No one does, but he has to win sponsors now," Kenna said, smiling at the girl beside her before releasing her hold on her arm.

"Here we are," Moxie says clapping her hands in excitement. "Our tributes from District 4."

Taiya's father then steps up to the microphone, he looks straight at his daughter, registering the pain on her face as he reads the Treaty of Treason as he is required to do every year. As soon as he finishes he turns to look at Finnick, "you both may now shake hands," he declares and Finnick and Halle step forward to shake each other's hands, Finnick only briefly removing his smiling gaze from the crowd. Finnick drops Halle's hand and turns back to the crowd, waving at the crowd and the camera with a smile plastered on his face as the Panem anthem plays.

The moment the anthem ends, Finnick and Halle are quickly marched away by peacekeepers and the square begins to clear. "Taiya, Taiya," Theo calls, pulling her out of her shocked trance, she hadn't moved a muscle. "Come on," he said taking her hand, "we have to see him."

Taiya nods and allows Theo to lead her towards the Justice Building where they can say their goodbyes to their friend. "Why him?" Taiya chokes.

"It's just the way it is Taiya," Theo answered, but Taiya could see he didn't mean that. He was trying to keep his emotions hidden from her, to shield her from the truth that they likely wouldn't see Finnick again after today. "We're here to see Finnick Odair," Theo said to the peacekeepers at the front.

The peacekeeper nodded, "you can go in when his parents leave," he said moving out of the way to let them in the building.

Theo led Taiya to the door of the room Finnick was in and turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "now Taiya you've got to snap out of it. He needs us right now. We have to help get his head in the game and if he sees you upset he'll break ok?"

Taiya nodded and the two of them waited in silence for Finnick's parents 5 minutes with him to be up so they could farewell him. A peacekeeper walks up to the door and knocks, "time's up," he calls and Finnick's sniffling parents file out of the room. "You two can go in," he says to her and Theo.

The second she's given the go-ahead Taiya sprints into the room and throws herself at Finnick who was there ready to catch her. "Hey Ariel," he jokes with a laugh that makes her sigh as she pulls away from him slightly.

"I can't believe you're joking right now," she says giving him a light smile as she stands in front of him, both of their hands still gripping each other's arms.

"Yeah well you swim like a mermaid," he shrugged as he pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms around her as he turned to Theo, "hey man." Theo nodded at him, not sure what to say. "I need to talk to you after," Finnick said to him, looking down at Taiya and Theo understood exactly what he wanted but nodded anyway.

"You can win Finn," Taiya determined. "I know you can. I know you're scared but I wasn't joking before, you're in the top of the class. We're a career district Finn. You can do this. You will do this."

Finnick pulled Taiya away from his body and moved so he was in front of her. He looked at both her and Theo and said seriously, "I'm not joking. I'm going to try. I swear to you both, I'll do everything I can. I'll be one of the youngest in there but I swear. I'll do everything I can," he assured.

"You need a token," Taiya realised. "You're allowed a token from your district. What are you going to use?" she asked.

"Probably nothing. I can't really think of anything I'd use as a token."

Taiya's eyes lit up, "take this," she said and she reached behind her and undid rope knot at the bottom of the braid in her hair and began tugging at the rope that was weaved throughout the braid. "Come on, come on," she groaned as it didn't budge.

"Turn around," Finnick laughed as he spun her around and began loosening sections of her hair in order to remove the rope.

When her hair was mostly free, Taiya raised her hands and removed the rope herself, "take the rope," she said handing it to him. "Use it like I do. When you're worried or anxious, tie knots in it. I know you've seen me do it. Trust me, Finn, it helps."

"Thank you," he said taking the rope from her and tying it around his neck for safekeeping. "I mean it thank you," he said pulling her in for a bone-crushing hug as he kissed her forehead. "I need to talk to Theo before our times up, I need you to wait outside for him."

Taiya pulled back and looked at him, she couldn't deny him this request no matter how much she wanted to. She gently nodded before quickly grabbing him for one last hug, "please win Finn, if you don't I don't know how I'll survive," she whispered before quickly releasing him and racing out of the room, leaving Theo and Finnick by themselves. She didn't look back, she couldn't. She knew if she looked at his face she wouldn't have the willpower to leave. As soon as she exited the room she walked down the corridor and slid down the wall, the tears now freely streaming down her face as she waited for Theo.

After a few minutes of waiting she heard footsteps and looked up to see a solemn Theo standing over her, "here," he said taking her hand and helping her off the floor.

"What did you talk about?" she asked.

"Let's go sit at the beach. I'll tell you there."

* * *

"Theo?" Taiya asked as they sat down on the sand.

"He made me make him a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Taiya asked.

"To look after you. I mean, of course, I was already going to do that anyway, he just wanted to hear me promise him," Theo said as he glumly traced patterns in the sand.

"Why do I need looking after?"

Theo sighed and threw his body down so he was lying down as Taiya flipped onto her stomach to look at him, "he doesn't want you to watch him get hurt." He could see Taiya was about to protest so he quickly spoke up, "he's going to try his best. He promised. But he just wants me to stay with you and if…" he started to say but began choking on tears. "If he does die in there, he wants me to make sure you don't watch, to make sure you don't break." Tears began to fall down Theo's cheeks but he continued speaking, "he wants me to make sure things with your mom don't get too bad, wants to make sure you do the work in the academy. I swore to him I'd be your guardian angel basically."

"I want to go watch the trains leave," Taiya whispers.

"You know we can't," Theo answered sadly. "Look, hey," he said taking her hand, "just come here," he said holding his arms open. Taiya sniffled and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers as she leant her head against her shoulder and he wrapped his spare arm around her.

* * *

The pair stayed in that position until the sky began to turn pink, signalling the end of the day, "I should get you back to your house," Theo said, interrupting the silence they'd cultivated.

Taiya nodded and pulled away from Theo's hold, slowly hauling herself to her feet. "He can do it, Theo. We'll see him again. If he can convince the game makers to put a trident in there no one will stand a chance."

"Well let's hope he gets the message across and they give him one," Theo said giving her a small smile. "Come on," he said waving his arm, urging her to follow him off the sand as they made their way back to her house.

"This is it," Taiya said numbly as they reached her front door.

"Finnick's probably in the Capitol now," Theo noted. "It's a short ride from here."

"Probably," Taiya nodded.

"Look, I'll come by tomorrow evening ok? Get you out of the house. We can watch the tribute parade at my place, just take the day tomorrow to come to terms with everything that's happened alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said giving him a smile that didn't meet her eyes. "Thank you, Theo, good night," she said opening the door to her house and stepping inside.

"Where have you been?" her mother snapped.

"Not now Azalea," her father said. Taiya looked over to see him sitting at the dining table rubbing his temples.

"Are you ok dad?" she asked, taking a seat opposite him as her mother stood glowering in the corner of the room.

"Not at all sweetie, I just had to send Finnick Odair off to the Hunger Games," he said looking up at his daughter. "I'm so sorry," he said reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"The Hunger Games keep the peace in Panem," Azalea reasoned as she took a seat at the table. "The boy should feel honoured." Taiya and Caspian just sat in silence. Her mother had lost her youngest sister to the Hunger Games the same year Taiya was born, it had scarred her, turned her cold. Taiya just had to hope that when Finnick did come home, he'd be the same person as he was when he left.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is he wearing?" Taiya gasped as she watched Finnick's tribute parade chariot appear on the screen.

"You know they don't get to pick their outfits," Theo mumbled.

"Yeah, but he's wearing makeup," Taiya giggled giving him a small smile.

"Blue makeup," Theo's mom spoke up from the next couch.

"He looks pretty," Theo's cousin swooned from the floor.

"Annie," Taiya scoffed with a laugh.

"District 4!" Caesar Flickerman announced, "fishing, my favourite," he laughed. "And here Claudius we have our youngest tribute this year. The male tribute, Mr Finnick Odair at only 14."

"He certainly seems popular," Claudius laughed with Caesar as the crowd microphones picked up on the crowd cheering Finnick's name.

"Why are they cheering him so much?" Taiya asked, looking over at Theo.

"Look at his face," Theo pointed out. "He's charming them."

Taiya frowned as she turned to look back at the screen, "why?" she asked as she watched him blow kisses to the crowd.

"He'll get more sponsors if they like him. It's a smart move," Theo answered.

"Right," Taiya mumbled as the parade came to an end.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Taiya?" Theo's mother offered.

"Um, no thanks. I don't really feel well," she mumbled standing up. "I should probably get home before my parents get worried."

"Of course, another time," she smiled.

"Come on," Theo said standing up and placing his hand on her back. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks, Mrs Cresta, bye Annie," she farewelled them as she left the Cresta household.

* * *

It had been a few days since the tribute parade and Taiya was sitting on her couch at home with Theo and her parents, rocking backwards and forwards as they waited for the tributes scores to be announced.

"Geez would you stop Taiya," Theo laughed and he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "You're making me nervous."

"He'll get a good score sweetie. You've seen him train. He'll have impressed the game makers, don't worry," her father assured.

"A kid that arrogant is bound to get a good score," her mom grumbled.

"Azalea, please," Caspian sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Azalea turned to argue but stopped when Caspian pointed over to Taiya. Azalea looked over at her daughter, who was the very picture of a nervous wreck and sighed before leaning back in her seat. Tonight was not the night for a fight.

"From District 1," Caeser Flickerman spoke as they began to go through the scores, "Hero, with a score of 9."

"That's a good score," Taiya whimpered.

"Finnick will get a good score too," Theo reassured as he squeezed her shoulder.

"From District 4," Caeser said after some time, drawing Taiya's attention back to the screen as she leant forward as far as she could without falling off the couch. "Finnick Odair with a score of 9." Taiya immediately let out a sigh of relief and dropped her head onto her knees. The only score higher than a 9 had been the boy from two who scored a 10. "Halle Mildstar, with a score of 6."

"He can do this," Theo breathed. "He can do this," he laughed as he grabbed Taiya and pulled her in for a hug as she let out a sob.

"Interviews are on Monday night," Caspian spoke up and Taiya pulled away from Theo. "He'll win everyone over even more when he speaks." Taiya tilted her head confused and Caspian smiled, "come on sweetie, you know he can win over a crowd. If he could get you to forgive him for knocking you into the ocean when you two first met he can certainly convince a Capitol crowd to sponsor him. He's a good looking young boy as well, they love that."

"I hope you're right," Taiya said, allowing a smile to come across her face for the first time in days. He could win this.

* * *

"He's up next," Theo nudged Taiya, dragging her out of her thoughts as she watched Halle wave at the crowd. "Get ready to watch Finnick use his charm," Theo said shooting her a small smile.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," Caeser yelled. "I now have the absolute pleasure of announcing our next guest, from District 4, the youngest tribute this year, please welcome Finnick Odair!"

Finnick then came on screen as he smiled and waved to the Capitol crowd. Upon seeing his face Taiya let out a small gasp. He looked so like himself and yet so different. He was using the same smile he'd use when he was in trouble at school, the one that would charm the teachers into letting him off with a warning. "Good evening Caeser," Finnick smiled as he walked forward to shake the host's hand. As soon as he spoke Taiya reached out and took Theo's hand. She hadn't heard his voice in a week.

"Tell me Finnick, how are you finding the Capitol?" Caeser asked as they sat down.

"If I'm honest," Finnick smirked as he looked at the crowd, "remarkable. It's so different from home. At home, we've just got beaches everywhere, but here it's architecture. It's a marvellous sight."

Caeser laughed, throwing his head back, "so kind! So Finnick, tell me about your family back home."

"Well I'm an only child, so it's always just been my parents and me."

"How about friends? I bet you've got plenty."

"Yeah, I get on well with basically everyone back home. But I've got two best friends who are pretty much family," he said, his smile faltering slightly.

"Now, I have heard some gossip floating around Finnick, that you've got a girlfriend back in home in District 4."

"I'll have to deny that unfortunately, Caeser," Finnick laughed. "I must say I'm just so taken with the lovely people of the Capitol I don't think there's room for anyone else in my heart right now."

"Well there's plenty of time for that anyway, you are only 14 after all," Caeser laughed. "With a handsome face like that, I'm sure the ladies will be all over you in the years to come."

"You're absolutely right. There will be plenty of time for that because I'll let you in on a little secret Caeser," Finnick said leaning forward, drawing the crowd in. "I'm going to make it out of that arena," he smirked.

"I love it!" Caeser cheered. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said standing up, grabbing Finnick's hand and raising it into the air with the crowd cheering, "the charming Finnick Odair!"

"He did well. Right?" Taiya asked, turning to Theo's mother.

"Excellent," she nodded. "Look at the crowd. They love him."

"They're blowing him kisses," Taiya gasped as she noticed the crowd going crazy as Finnick walked off stage.

"He did fantastically," Theo's dad laughed. "He'll get plenty of sponsors, you don't need to worry Taiya. Come on, eat your dinner," he said pointing to her plate that she'd set aside. "I'm sure Finnick would hate to come home and see you looking malnourished."

Taiya smiled slightly as she pulled the plate towards her and picked at the fish on the plate. "If he makes it to the final 8 they'll come and interview us, especially now that he mentioned us on tv," Theo told her and she froze. "What?" he asked.

Taiya's breath became ragged and she quickly stood up. "You said if," she breathed as her eyes filled with tears. "If. Like it's unlikely."

"Taiya… I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how'd you mean it?" she asked as tears began to fall. "You told me he could win and now you're saying IF he makes it to the final 8?"

"Taiya…"

"I have to go," Taiya said quickly, she was about to breakdown and she couldn't bring herself to do that in someone else's home. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Cresta for having me."

"Do you want me to walk you?" Theo asked as she quickly left the room.

"I'll be fine," she yelled back before quickly taking off in a sprint out of the house and towards her home. After 5 minutes of running, she'd made it to her part of the town and threw open the door to her house, quickly shutting it as she slid down it as the tears began flowing freely and sobs wracked her body.

"Taiya?" Caspian asked as he quickly ran out of the living room to see his daughter in a blubbering mess on the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt in front of her. "His interview was great, it's ok," he said as he pulled her towards him.

Taiya could barely speak through the sobs but managed to get out, "I need Finnick dad. I need him."

"I know, I know," he said trying to calm her down as he moved to lean against the door next to her so she could cry into his shoulder. Feeling another presence, Taiya looked up from her father's shoulder to see her mother standing in the doorway looking at her with sorrow. The moment Taiya met her mother's eye though, she turned around and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Taiya!" Theo called out as she entered school the next day. "Come on Taiya," he groaned as he ran through the crowd of kids to catch up to her. "Taiya," he said placing his hand on her shoulder making her yelp and spin around. "Woah, sorry," he apologised quickly throwing his hands up in surrender.

"It's ok," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I was off in my own world."

"I could tell," he said awkwardly. "I just wanted to…"

"I know," she interrupted. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have run out last night. I just got so upset."

"Hey, it's ok," he assured as they walked into the auditorium. "I get it. Emotions are running high."

"I don't want to watch Theo," Taiya whispered, her eyes filling with tears as they sat amongst the rest of the kids who went to their school. The games were starting this morning and it was the law that they watch it in school.

"Me neither," he said looking at her carefully, she was on edge and he didn't want to push her. "He'll make it through today, don't worry."

"Yeah," Taiya nodded as the screen turned on. As soon as it did, she began to shake.

"Here, here, give me your hand," he said reaching over to hold her hand. "Just focus on my touch ok. Just tune out and focus on my hand in yours. Focus on the touch and it'll distract you. Imagine you're at the docks fishing or swimming in the cove ok? Just try and breath."

"They're coming up, they're coming up," everyone in the room began whispering to each other as the tributes arose on their pedestal.

"I'm going to be sick," Taiya moaned as she buried her head into the crook of Theo's neck.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 65th Hunger Games begin - and may the odds be ever in your favour," Claudius Templesmith announced and the countdown from 60 began.

Taiya couldn't watch. She couldn't see Finnick there. After she hyperventilated for an hour, she felt a hand grab hers and looked to her other side to see Kenna take her hand, "look," Kenna said pointing to the screen. Taiya quickly shook her head. "It's ok Taiya," she assured. "The blood bath is over. Finnick's ok. See, he's on screen."

Taiya slowly looked up to see Finnick walking away from the Cornocopia with the tributes from district 1 and 2. He was alive. "He made it," Taiya breathed.

"Yeah and look, he even got a spear," Theo smiled down at her.

Taiya shook her head, "he needs a trident."

"There were none in the Cornocopia, a spear is the next best thing."

"What happened to the girl?" Taiya asked, looking at Kenna for an answer. "Halle?"

Kenna shook her head, "she didn't make it."

"Oh," Taiya said quietly. She turned to look at Theo and whispered to him, "did he have to kill anyone?"

Theo looked at the floor, "yeah," he muttered. "He killed the girl from 5 and the boy from 10."

Taiya nodded nervously. "How many dead?"

"10," he answered.

"Only 14 left," Taiya sighed as she looked back at the screen to see her best friend wading through the marshland with the career pack. "He's with 1 and 2."

"Probably a smart move," Theo shrugged. "They'll go a long way. That boy from 2 is brutal. Come on," he said squeezing her hand. "Blood bath is over, we can go back to yours and watch it now," he said as he helped the shaking girl to her feet. "Thanks, Kenna," he smiled at the brown-haired girl before the two of them left the auditorium.

* * *

Finnick had made it to the final 8 and his parents, Theo and Taiya were prepping for their family and friends interview.

"Alright, so you two," Caeser Flickerman's assistant spoke over the video call, "you two just answer Caeser and make conversation, tell us how you met Finnick. You get the gist," she said with a fake smile. "And we're live."

"Hello, citizens of Panem!" Caeser cheered over the tv. "We are now visiting District 4, home of the wonderful Finnick Odair! First, we are joined by his parents, Margie and Dawson."

"You ready?" Theo asked her as Finnick's parents were being interviewed.

"Not really," Taiya smiled lightly.

"He's made it a week, I reckon he can make it further," he smiled down at her, hugging her into his side.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I have the honour of introducing the two friends Finnick mentioned in his interview, Theo Cresta and Taiya Ambersnow!"

Theo stood straight and placed his hand on Taiya's back, leading her into the camera frame, "hello Caeser," he greeted with a friendly wave.

Taiya observed him and then turned and waved, "hello," she nervously tried to copy.

"Well aren't you two a vision," he laughed as Taiya tilted her head in confusion. "I tell you what folks there is something in the water in District 4, these children are gorgeous!"

"Thank you Caeser, it's the saltwater," Theo tactfully replied.

"What about you Taiya, my dear. What's your secret?"

"There's no medicine like sea air," she giggled.

"I'd like to know the story of how you two met Finnick Odair," Caeser encouraged.

"Well," Theo began. "When we started school we sat next to each other and we've been best friends ever since, Finnick meeting Taiya is a bit more of an interesting story."

"Oh do tell."

"Um," Taiya stuttered, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "I went to the docks to check on my dads lobster traps when we were 8 and he and Theo were mucking around. Finnick ran backwards as I was leaning over the docks and he knocked me off and into the water."

"No!" Caeser gasped with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I went flying," Taiya smiled. "He jumped straight in after me and helped me up. I was so mad, but I'm sure you've noticed Finnick has a way with words. I can hold a grudge but it's very hard to beat the Odair charm."

"Excellent! Now tell me, how have you been enjoying the games so far?" Caeser asked.

Taiya froze, she didn't know how to answer this, she'd been watching the highlights at the end of the day and doing her best not to watch the actual games. She couldn't bear to watch Finnick in danger, luckily Theo swooped in with an answer. "These are some amazing games to watch Caeser, the talent this year is extraordinary. Even watching Finnick is incredible, he's only 14 and he's definitely a front runner in my opinion."

Taiya smiled up at him, he was trying to get Finnick more sponsors. She knew what she had to do. "You know what would make these games more interesting Caeser?" she asked.

"What would that be?" he humoured her.

"If one of Finnick's beautiful sponsors in the Capitol gifted him a trident. If you want entertainment, that's the best way to go about it. A spear is a good substitute, but get Finnick a trident and I promise, you'll be blown away."

"Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? Get the boy a trident," he called out to the viewers with a wide smile. "Well, it's been an absolute pleasure talking to you two. We in the Capitol certainly hope to see more of your beautiful faces in the years to come, but for now, we are moving on to District 6."

"Thank you, Caeser," Taiya waved as the camera went dead.

"You. Are. A. Genius!" Theo laughed as he turned to Taiya. "Trident. Brilliant, you're amazing. It's playing all over Panem. The people love him in the Capitol. He's probably got a trident on his way now."

* * *

Taiya sat in her room watching Finnick keep watch at night in the arena. It was the only time she felt comfortable watching the games. There had been no deaths at night in this game so far and Finnick was keeping watch while the 3 remaining Career's slept. She smiled as she watched him, he was tying knots in the rope she gave him. He'd do the same thing every night while he sat. Tie knots in the rope, undo it and start again. Before he could start knotting it again, a bell rang out, a sponsor's gift was arriving.

Finnick stood up and made his way over to where the large gift lay a few feet in front of him. Hesitantly he picked it up and took the cloth off of it, revealing a trident. Taiya bounced on her bed excitedly, finally, he'd gotten the weapon he was best at wielding.

Finnick leant down and grabbed a piece of paper on the ground and read it. As he read, a smile broke out on his face, "thanks for the tip-off Tay," he said to the sky. It was a message for her. The note attached to the trident must've told him how he got it.

* * *

Ever since Finnick had gotten his trident it'd been game over. The career pack had been attacked in the morning and split up. Ever since then, Finnick had been making traps with netting and laying them all over the arena, he'd check them a few times a day and kill anyone who'd been caught. The trident acted as a deadly extension of his arm. No one could survive a run-in with Finnick and his trident.

But finally, it was down to the final 3 tributes, they'd all been summoned to the Cornocopia by the game makers for a final standoff and Taiya couldn't look away.

"He'll get through it," Caspian muttered as he rubbed his daughter's shoulder in comfort while Theo sat rigidly on the couch next to her.

"I know," she smiled slightly. Finnick started walking into the Cornocopia, sizing up his remaining opponents in the boy from District 1 and the girl from District 6. Taiya reached her hand over and took Theo's hand in hers.

"There's a trap," Theo pointed out. "He's got traps around the edge of the Cornocopia," he said.

"The girl's walking around the edge," Taiya realised.

"Exactly," he nodded. "She'll get caught and then he just has to worry about the boy."

"And the boy is injured," Taiya reasoned. "His side is bleeding, he's weak." Theo nodded and Taiya snapped her head to the tv, "come on Finnick," she pleaded and they heard a yelp as the girl from District 6 was swooped up by one of Finnick's traps. Noticing it was just down to him and Finnick, the boy from District 1 called out a battle cry before charging Finnick, who did not hesitate to throw his trident straight into the chest of the running boy, the cannon going off before he'd even had a chance to hit the floor.

"Tay," Caspian laughed. "Tay, he's done it," he laughed louder as Finnick timidly walked up to the trapped girl.

"Oh my god," she realised and Finnick apologised before striking the crying girl. "He's coming home!" she screamed jumping up from the couch. Taiya let out screams of joy before turning to see Theo cheering beside her and she leapt into his arms in excitement, wrapping her legs around his waist as she squealed in excitement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Claudius' voice spoke, "the winner of the 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair."


	5. Chapter 5

Taiya nervously pinned her hair up. Today was the day. Finnick was coming home.

"You ready Taiya?" her father called up the stairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back, smiling one last time in the mirror before running down the stairs. Finnick had only won a couple of days ago and she'd been anxiously awaiting his return. In his victor interview with Caeser, he'd said how excited he was to come home.

"Hey," Theo greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she smiled, taking his hand as they ran out of the house, Taiya's parents trailing behind her as they made their way to the train station where Finnick would be arriving. "What do we say when we see him?" Taiya asked.

"We won't get to see him for a while," Theo explained. "There'll be cameras while he reunites with his family and then he'll go see his new home. After the cameras are gone we can visit."

"Oh," Taiya said quietly as Finnick's train rolled into the station and the cameras switched on.

"He's home Taiya, you'll have forever to see him, don't stress about it," Theo awkwardly tried to comfort her. The whole district then erupted in a cheer as Finnick stepped out of the train. Taiya clapped wildly and cheered as she saw him. Finnick raced forward and hugged his mum before quickly pulling away, his eyes searching the crowd until they found hers. As soon as they locked eyes he smiled, making her smile go even wider.

Finnick subtly jerked his head towards the beach and mouthed, "20," at her and she nodded.

* * *

20 minutes later Taiya sat down on the beach in the spot only she and Finnick regularly visited when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly stood up and turned to see Finnick standing a few feet away from her. They stared at each other, both unsure how to react to each other. "Finn," Taiya breathed and he smiled. This was all the reassurance she needed as she sprinted forward and flung herself into a hug. As soon as Taiya wrapped her arms around him she felt him start to sob. "Finnick?" she asked pulling away so she could look at him.

"Don't leave me," he cried and pulled her back in as the two slowly sat down on the sand, not breaking their hold.

"I'm not going to leave you, Finn, I swear," she promised as she pulled back to brush the hair from his eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I can't look at my mother Tay, I can't look in her eyes knowing what I did."

"What you had to do. Finnick, no one blames you. You did what you had to do in order to survive. I sat with her during the games Finnick, trust me, she's just glad you got to come home."

"I wish I didn't."

"Don't say that."

"It's true," he said brushing the tears away. "I killed all those kids Taiya."

"Finn," she said seriously, taking his face in her hands. "They would have killed you. It's not your fault ok. You promised me you'd come home… and you did."

"Did you watch it all?" Finnick asked quietly.

Taiya dropped her hands and looked down, "I couldn't watch most of it. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you didn't," he sighed.

"I was too scared. Which sounds pathetic because you were actually in there. But I couldn't bear to lose you." Taiya and Finnick sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other, before Taiya spoke up. "I got you a trident though," she smiled.

Finnick laughed softly, "yes you did. I saw your interview when I got out."

"I saw you get it. What did that note say? How'd you know it was me?" she asked and Finnick immediately blushed. "Tell me," she laughed, shoving him slightly.

"It was a note from Mags, it said 'you can thank your girlfriend back home for this'."

Taiya immediately blushed and giggled, "that's funny."

"Yeah, funny," Finnick replied awkwardly, looking back at to the water. "How was Theo?" he asked eventually.

"Good, good. He kept me sane. Looked after me. He was great."

"Glad you and Theo got so close," Finnick mumbled.

"He did it for you," Taiya smiled. "He looked out for me because you asked him to."

"He's not that selfless Taiya," Finnick grumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he dismissed. "Don't worry about it."

"So what was the Capitol like?" Taiya asked, trying to change the conversation. "Was it every bit like we used to imagine?"

"Worse," Finnick smiled. "Everyone there is completely insane. It's a concrete jungle, there's no fresh air, no water to swim in. It's a nightmare. They do eat like royalty though."

"And President Snow? Did you meet him?"

"Yeah, he was… cryptic."

"Cryptic?" Taiya asked confused, "how so?"

"Well when he crowned me as victor he said something strange," Finnick said, debating whether he should tell her not.

"What did he say?" Taiya pushed, nudging him slightly.

"He told me congratulations and that he'd have a job for me when I was 16, he didn't say anything else. But I didn't think victor's had to work after they won so I'm confused."

"That's strange. He's old, maybe his mind's not fully there?" Taiya suggested.

"No," Finnick dismissed quickly. "No, the man is sharp. There was just something… I don't know… snake-like about him."

"I wonder what this job could be," Taiya muttered.

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait and see. I hope it's something fun at least," Finnick smiled.

"You deserve some fun Finn," Taiya said wrapping her arm around him as they stared out at the water.

"Come to dinner at my new place?" Finnick asked as they began leaving the beach.

"Don't you want to spend your first night back with your parents?" Taiya asked.

"If you leave my sight I might just lose my mind Tay," Finnick muttered and Taiya stared at him before nodding.

"Ok, let's just go past my house first to tell my parents. How's your new house look? It's only just around the corner from mine."

"I haven't been in yet."

"What do you mean?" Taiya asked.

"I wanted to see you. I said hello to my parents and did the camera bit then I came to meet you."

"Finn," Taiya gasped. "I can't believe you left your parents."

"I wanted to see you more," he admitted.

Taiya smiled but tried to hide it, "that's terrible of you."

"Yeah, well no one understands me like you do. You're like my soul mate," he joked.  
"Yeah right," Taiya laughed. "Well anyway, I bet you'll love your new place. You know all the victors have access to the private victor's beach. We can hang out there all the time."

"I like our spot that we already have."

"So do I, but the cameras might follow you down there and then it won't be our private spot."

"I guess not," Finnick admitted.

"And the victor's houses all have their own pier. We can fish off the end of your pier Finnick, it'll be so much fun. You, me and Theo."

"Yeah, right, Theo will be there," Finnick scoffed. "Are you ok?" Taiya asked. "That's the second time you've rolled your eyes when I've mentioned Theo."

"Don't read into it too much Taiya. I really don't want to get into it."

"Ok," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I don't know, I guess I just saw you smile at him in the interview and it made me jealous."

"Jealous of what Finnick?" she laughed, looping her hand into the crook of his elbow. "We're all friends here, there's no need to act all possessive."

"Right," he muttered. "We're all friends."


	6. Chapter 6

**1.5 years later**

"Left!" Finnick yelled as she blocked his attack. "Right," he yelled again and she blocked his attack from the other side with a grunt.

"Easy!" she growled.

"Duck!"

"Duck?" she asked confused. "Ow!" she exclaimed as he boxed her over the ears lightly. "What the hell Finnick?" she groaned as she rubbed her ear. "I wasn't expecting that, you're not playing fair."

"If you're in the Hunger Games people won't be yelling out their attacks before they swing Taiya. You have to be prepared."

"You didn't have to hit me though," she grumbled.

Finnick sighed and looked at her, "I know. I'm sorry, that was too far. But you need the practise Taiya. I won't apologise for trying to help you."

"You want to help me? Why don't you talk to Theo?" Taiya suggested as she sat down on the edge of Finnick's private dock. "Why are you two even fighting? You've barely spoken to each other in a year."

"It's complicated."

"Well explain it to me," Taiya pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand," Finnick said, blowing her off.

"That's rubbish Finn and you know it."

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" Finnick asked, changing the subject. "My mom wants to know how many to cook for."

"Yeah, of course, I'm coming. It's not every day my best friend turns 16," she smiled as she nudged him. "Who else is coming?"

"It's just my mom, dad, you and Mags. Do you want to invite your parents?" he asked.

"No I don't think so," Taiya said looking back out at the water. "My mom's not doing well."

"She'll come around Tay," Finnick promised as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I just wish I could've known her before her sister died. I wish I could've known the real her. Dad says she'll improve when there's no chance of me being reaped. I'm not so sure," Taiya sighed. "And besides, I guess by then it'll be too late to even have a proper relationship with her."

"You'll always have me though," Finnick smiled as he swung his arm around her.

"Ew," she laughed, "get off me, you're sweaty," she joked shoving his arm off.

"So are you!" Finnick smirked.

Taiya's mouth fell open, "you didn't!"

"I did," he smiled.

"You ass. You're going in," she laughed as she shoved him into the water. Finnick fell off the dock and straight into the water.

After a few seconds he came back up laughing, "right, that's it. You're so going to get it."

"Don't you dare, don't you dare," she warned, but it was too late, Finnick had grabbed her legs and hauled her into the water with him.

"That'll teach you to mess with me," Finnick smiled as she came back up to the surface.

"Oh it's on Odair," Taiya smiled as she lunged at him, trying to push him under as they both laughed.

* * *

"Where have you been!" Taiya's mother demanded as she walked into her house. "You're soaking wet."

"We live in District 4 mom, we're right next to the beach."

"Were you with Finnick?" Azalea asked.

"Yes I was mom."

"I don't want you hanging around that brat Taiya and that's final."

That was the final straw for Taiya, she saw red and turned back to her mother. "Why mom!" Taiya yelled. "You've hated him ever since he won his games. It's not his fault he won and your sister didn't."

"Alright," Caspian said running into the entrance of the home. "Everyone cool down."

"No dad. Finnick's a great guy, he's sweet and he's caring, and just because he did what he had to in order to survive mom hates him! It's not his fault Tayla died."

"Go to your room," Azalea whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She got upset whenever she heard her sisters name.

"Happily," Taiya snapped and stomped her way upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Can you believe she said that to me?" Taiya asked Theo the next day as they walked through the town. "I mean ever since Finnick's got back she's hated him just because he won his games. It's so unfair. She's hardly been a good mother so it's not like she should get any say in who I hang out with. Dad likes him and that's all that matters."

"Maybe you were a bit harsh bringing up your aunt though," Theo said trying to calm her down. "You know how funny your mom gets about the Hunger Games."

"Ok, fine, maybe I shouldn't have said Tayla's name, but I've been pretty tolerant of mom's moods for years. It's time I stand up for myself."

"I agree, but you need to work on standing up for yourself without losing your head. Start screaming at her and you lose a lot of credibility," he smiled as he threw his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I know you're right," Taiya sighed as she wrapped her arm around him. "I hate that you're always right. I just want to be able to say I told you so once," she smiled up at him.

"Hey if I was wrong I'd lose my charm, you'd have no need to keep me around," he said with a smirk, making her laugh. "Alright," he said pulling away. "What are you getting for Finnick?" he asked as he played with a sea glass necklace.

"This is nice," Taiya said as she looked at a necklace. It was an open spiral shell attached to a long piece of twine.

"You think that will fit over his big head?" Theo asked and Taiya rolled her eyes at him. "I'm joking," Theo laughed, throwing his hands up. "He'll like it, I reckon you should get it."

Taiya nodded and she paid for the necklace before setting back off with Theo. "I swear if he ties knots in this like he does to the piece of rope I gave him I'll kill him."

"He still has that does he?"

"Well I've tried to give him a new one but he won't take it. Says he likes the first one more. It's gross it's all worn out and frayed."

"He probably likes it because it's been in your hair Tay."

"Aren't you hysterical," Taiya laughed.

"I wasn't joking," he grumbled quietly. "Want to come over for dinner? We're having that fish pasta you love."

"Theo," Taiya said stopping to smile at him and he smiled back.

"I know, I know, sorry, Odair has you tonight," he gave her a small smile.

"You could come you know? I'm sure Finnick would like that."

"I'm not sure he would," Theo smiled sadly.

"Gah," Taiya groaned and threw her arms around his neck as they walked again. "You boys are so frustrating."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Taiya cheered as Finnick opened the door for her.

"Taiya!" Finnick smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"Your present, kind sir," Taiya joked as she handed him a small box.

"Why thank you, my lovely lady," Finnick said taking the present and letting her in.

"There you are sweetie," Finnick's mom greeted her as she came up and hugged her. "Finnick wouldn't stop staring at the door waiting for you to get here."

"Mom," Finnick groaned.

"No need to worry. The life of the party is here," Taiya smiled at him as she watched his face turn red. "Anything you need help with Mrs Odair?" she offered.

"No of course not dear, go and sit down, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you," Taiya smiled and Mrs Odair pinched her cheeks before walking off. "Open it," Taiya said turning back to Finnick. "If you don't like it I could always swap it for something else.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Finnick smiled, taking a seat on the couch. Taiya walked over and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he worked the ribbon off of the present. "You put a lot of ribbon on this," he laughed.

"I had to make it a bit of a challenge," she laughed, "would've been too easy otherwise."

"Wow," Finnick gasped as he finally got it open.

"Do you like it? Do you hate it?"

"It's amazing!" he said as he lifted the necklace out of it's box. "It's a shell but it's in the shape of a shark tooth!"

"Right!" Taiya smiled, lifting her head and bouncing up onto her knees. "How cool! Put it on," she encouraged. Finnick then lifted the necklace over his head stared down at it. "See! I knew it would fit over your big head," she laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "Where's Mags?" she asked looking around the corner into the dining room.

"She was with my dad on the pier looking at his new fishing rod," Finnick smiled before he looked into her eyes, making her freeze. "Thank you for my necklace, I really love it."

"You're… you're welcome," Taiya gulped. Finnick started to lean in when the doorbell rang, and he quickly whipped his head around.

"Finnick! Could you get the door please!" his mother called out from the kitchen.

"Who else are we expecting?" Taiya asked.

"No one," he replied confused as he shook his head. He quickly stood up and walked over to the door while Taiya watched. "Can I help you?" he asked whoever was at the door.

Peacekeepers then walked into the house, "President Snow for you Mr Odair," they declared and then stepped to the side to let the president in. Taiya saw his white hair enter the house and her eyes widened. President Snow was really here.

"Finnick my boy, look at you all grown up," he smiled.

"I'm only 16," Finnick replied nervously.

"Old enough I say, is there somewhere you and I could have a little chat?" he asked.

Finnick nodded, "the office is right over here," he said holding his arm out to show President Snow the way.

"Lead the way," Snow smiled back.

"Ok," Finnick said nervously, quickly looking over at Taiya before making his way into the study. President Snow took a moment before following to look over at Taiya as well. He gave her a small nod of the head before following Finnick into the study. As soon as the door closed, Taiya took off running into the kitchen.

"Who was that Taiya dear?" Mrs Odair asked.

"President Snow!"

"What?" she asked, dropping the oven mitts that were in her hand.

"I know!" Taiya nodded. "It was President Snow. He's talking with Finnick in the office."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"No idea," Taiya said shaking her head as she and Mrs Odair both poked their heads out to see peacekeepers standing outside the door to the office.

"President Snow in my house," Mrs Odair gasped. "I need to sit down."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Mags?" Taiya asked again, the poor old woman had been silently crying the entire 15 minutes Finnick had been in the room with President Snow.

Mags nodded and wiped her tears. "I wonder what they're talking about," Mr Odair wondered aloud as they all sat around the dining table waiting.

The door to the office then opened and everyone stood up and walked forward so they were all lined up near the entrance. "I hope, Finnick, you'll consider my offer more carefully," President Snow said before he exited the room with a wide smile on his face. Finnick followed him out, his face ghostly pale and his posture rigid. Taiya's gaze immediately fell away from the President and to him. The only thing stopping her from going to him was her fear of offending the President. "Is this your family?" President Snow asked.

"Yes," Finnick answered quietly.

President Snow's gaze then fixated on Taiya and Mrs Odair gently nudged her and she turned her stare back to the President. "Miss Taiya Ambersnow," he smirked and her eyebrows raised in shock that he knew who she was. He then started to walk towards her.

Finnick's eyes widened and he ran forward to stand in front of her, cutting the President off from going near her, "she's not that important," he said urgently and Taiya looked up at the back of his head hurt.

"Finnick," Mrs Odair hissed.

"I beg to differ Mr Odair," Snow said in a cold tone and Finnick slowly stepped to the side, just enough so that President Snow could see her.

"I apologise for that Miss Ambersnow," he said holding out his hand. "Very nice to finally meet you."

Taiya hesitantly took her hand "it's lovely to meet you President Snow," she smiled nervously.

"What wonderful manners you have," he smiled. "No doubt your father taught you that? Being mayor is a very important role," Snow said and Finnick tensed up even further.

"Yes, my dad's big on manners," Taiya replied with a small smile.

"You my child would be a Capitol favourite indeed," he smirked and Finnick quickly ripped Taiya's hand out of Snow's grasp and held it in his own.

"You should learn from Miss Ambersnow, Mr Odair. Manners are important," he warned before turning to Finnick's family. "You must be Mr and Mrs Odair," he said quickly shaking their hands. "Mrs Flanagan," he said nodding at Mags. "Enjoy your evening," he smirked before turning and leaving the house.

"Finnick," Mags said gently laying a hand on Finnick's arm, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Dinner's off," Finnick said shortly.

"Finnick," Mrs Odair said reaching for him.

"Don't touch me mom!" he shouted.

"Finnick," Taiya winced. "Your grip is tight," she said and he quickly released her hand.

"Dinner's over," he repeated.

"What did President Snow say to you?" his mom asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Finnick yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm walking Taiya home," he said laying his hand on the small of her back and quickly leading her out of the house.

"Finnick…" Taiya went to say but he cut her off.

"Please Tay, I can't talk right now," he said, his voice cracking.

Taiya nodded and reached her hand out and weaved her fingers through his, giving his hand a little squeeze as he walked her home in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

"So I'm confused," Taiya said as she sat on her parent's bed helping her dad pick a tie to wear. "Who invited who?"

"The Odair's invited us."

"Why? Mom's been awful to them for nearly 2 years."

"Maybe they want to mend fences?" Caspian suggested. "This one?" he asked holding up a tie.

"No," Taiya shook her head and he turned back around to his wardrobe. "I'm surprised mom agreed to go if I'm honest. Or is it just Finnick she has a problem with?"

"It's just Finnick," Caspian smiled as he turned around to his daughter and held up a tie. Taiya rolled her eyes and nodded, approving his choice of tie. "I think Finnick's a good kid. You know that Tay, your mom is just sensitive about the Hunger Games. Have you talked to her yet since your fight?"

"Nope," Taiya popped as she stood up to hand him his jacket.

"You should. She gets sad when you two fight."

"I'm sure she does," Taiya scoffed.

"Tay," Caspian sighed, giving her a look. "She does. Trust me. Just talk to her. You don't have to apologise, just say something nice, it'll make her day."

"Fine, you win," Taiya groaned.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked as they started to walk downstairs. "Hanging out with Finnick?"

"No, Finnick's been weird this past week. I haven't seen him since his birthday."

"And you have no idea why he was upset?" Caspian asked.

"None," Taiya replied, shaking her head. "He won't see me. I've tried. I've gone to the door so many times and he just won't let me in. He said it wasn't safe. Whatever that means. I told Theo we could hang out at the beach though so that should be fun."

"Alright well you have a good day, we need to be off," he smiled as they reached Azalea at the bottom of the stairs.

"Will you be back in time for dinner?" Azalea asked Taiya. Taiya glared at her and gave her a short nod in return, she still wasn't over their argument about Finnick.

Taiya caught her fathers eye as he gave her a look and she sighed before smiling at her mother. "Yeah, I'll be back for dinner. You look… nice," Taiya said, cringing as she complimented her mother.

"Thank you," Azalea replied, her eyes lighting up at praise from her daughter.

"We best be off if we don't want to be late for the Odairs," Caspian said, placing his hand on the small of Azalea's back and leading them to the door. "Love you, sweetie," he called back as they walked off.

"Love you," Taiya yelled after them.

* * *

"Wait, your parents are doing what?" Theo laughed as Taiya told him where her parents were.

"They're having lunch on a boat with Finnick's parents," she sniggered.

"Geez, what did your dad have to bribe your mom with to get her to agree to that," he snorted.

"I know right! I said something similar!"

"Must be nice," Theo sighed. "Having a fancy lunch on a fancy boat."

Taiya looked over at him sadly, she knew he wasn't in the same financial position as her and Finnick's families were, "well I'll tell you what, when the boat gets back and docks, you and I will sneak on and we'll have ourselves a little boat party, how about that?" she suggested, lightly nudging him.

"Yeah, I reckon we might get in trouble for that," Theo laughed.

"Nonsense," Taiya scoffed as she looked over at him and they both burst into laughter.

"You heard from Finnick?" Theo asked, the last thing he wanted to do was admit he still cared for his old friend, but it was not normal for Finnick to ignore Taiya, so he knew something was seriously wrong with the boy.

"He wouldn't see me," Taiya said shaking her head. "His mom didn't really know what was going on either, she said he just kept saying it wasn't safe."

"Maybe Odair's finally gone and lost his mind."

"Theo," Taiya groaned.

"I'm sorry," Theo apologised. "It's not like him to act this way. He's never been one to shut himself up, not even when he got back from the games."

"Yeah, I know and that's why I'm worried," Taiya said sadly. "He really liked the necklace though. He put it on straight away," she smiled.

"I'm glad," Theo said quietly before standing up. "Come on, let's go," he said grabbing Taiya's hand and hauling her to her feet. "The first one to reach the water wins?" he challenged as he took off running to the sea.

* * *

"Catch me!" Taiya called as she threw herself out of the water and straight at Theo.

"Ah!" he yelled in surprise as she attacked him and they both fell into the water laughing. "That doesn't count, I wasn't ready," he laughed as they resurfaced.

"That's the point, Theo," she laughed while splashing him, "the point is to catch each other off guard. That's a win to me."

"Is that Finnick standing there?" Theo asked.

"Nah uh, no way. You're not going to trick me into looking away Cresta, not a chance," she smirked.

"No, I'm serious Tay, Finnick's on the beach," Theo said pointing.

"It's not going to work," Taiya sung.

"Seriously," he scoffed before grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face the beach, "look," he said, and sure enough there was Finnick, standing on the beach watching them.

"Finn?" Taiya muttered quietly before she began walking through the water to get to the beach, Theo trailing behind her. "Finnick?" she called out as she reached the sand and started jogging up to him. "Where have you been? Are you ok? You wouldn't see me, I was worried."

"I'm fine. I'm about to go back home," he said quickly, frantically looking around.

"Are you ok?" Taiya asked, as she too looked around, trying to see what it was making him so worried.

"I said I'm fine," he snapped. "Why did your parents invite mine onto a boat?" he asked. "They're not friends."

"Why is it so bad that they're on a boat together?" Taiya snapped. "Did you seriously come all this way to ask me that?" she scoffed angrily.

"There are things you don't know Taiya and I need to know why your parents wanted to get my mom and dad out of the house. I tried to convince them not to go, but they wouldn't listen!"

"Chill out Finnick you're acting insane!" Taiya yelled back.

"Just tell me what I need to know! Please," Finnick pleaded.

"Alright fine," Taiya huffed, crossing her arms in anger. "My parents didn't invite your parents out. Your parents invited mine, and I'm just as confused as you about it. Happy? You can go back to solitary confinement now," she growled, turning away from him.

Finnick reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her back to face him. "Woah man, not cool," Theo defended, stepping forward and ripping Finnick's hand off her. "Don't grab her."

"She doesn't need a protector Theo back off," Finnick snapped back, stepping around him and coming almost nose to nose with Taiya, making her take a few quick steps back. "What do you mean your parents didn't invite them?"

"They got invited by your parents onto the boat you guys own. My parents don't have a boat, why would they invite anyone onto a boat when they don't have one?"

"We parents don't own a boat," Finnick replied confused. "Mom told me they were going to look at your dad's new yacht."

"Well we don't own a yacht Finnick," she scoffed. "I think I would have told you if we bought a yacht." Finnick's face instantly paled and he grew rigid in fear. "Finnick?" Taiya asked as she noticed his quick change in demeanour. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Finn?" she said taking steps toward him and grabbed his arms lightly, but that still elicited no response. "Theo?" she asked confused, looking over at her friend who was watching the two of them silently.

Theo came around next to Taiya and looked at Finnick before gently removing Taiya's hand and held Finnick's nose closed, making Finnick jolt and swat his hand away. "What the hell was that for?" Finnick snapped.

"You were in shock dude I pulled you out," Theo defended himself.

"What's going on Finnick? Is everything ok?" Taiya asked as she looked the terrified boy up and down.

"I have to go. I have to go," Finnick said, as he started to walk backwards. He'd only gone a few steps when they all heard a loud explosion followed by screams. All three of them whipped their head to the direction of town.

"What the hell was that?" Taiya gasped.

"I have no idea but it didn't sound good," Theo replied as they stared at the smoke starting to rise.

"Where do you think that's coming from?" Taiya asked.

"The bakery maybe?" Theo suggested.

"Or maybe the academy?"

"The butcher?"

"The cafe?"

"The playground?"

"The flower shop?"

"Why would the flower shop explode Taiya?" Theo asked with an eye roll.

"I don't know I can't think of anything else in that part of town."

"It's not coming from the town," Finnick said quietly.

Theo and Taiya turned to look at him to see his eyes filled with tears. "Ok then," Taiya sighed, not sure how to react to his current state. "Where's it coming from then?" she asked.

Finnick mumbled an answer she wasn't able to hear.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"The water."

"What do you mean 'the water'?" Taiya snorted. "Why would an explosion happen in the middle of the wa…" she said, freezing in the middle of her sentence as her eyes went wide and she spun back around to look at the rising smoke. It was too far to the right to be from the town, the smoke was coming up from over the water.

"What is it?" Theo asked, not realising what was happening.

"No," Taiya breathed. "NO!" she yelled and took off running.

Finnick was frozen in his spot, unable to move. "Finnick, Finnick man what's happening?" Theo asked. "Finnick I don't want to leave you, mate but I can't let her run off alone," he said, turning from Finnick to a quickly disappearing Taiya, back to Finnick. "Finnick, come on snap out of it!" Theo yelled, clicking his fingers in front of his face.

Finnick suddenly snapped out of it and took off running after Taiya, not saying a word to Theo. "Taiya!" he screamed. "Wait! It's not safe!" he roared. "Taiya!" he screamed as loud as he could as he chased after her but there was nothing he could do, the wind was in her ears and she couldn't hear anything as she tore towards the town.

* * *

"Please no, please no, please no," Taiya panted as she finally reached the main beach only to freeze when she saw the smoke was definitely coming up from a fiery mess on the water. Finnick pulled up next to her, having caught up with her only moments ago.

"Taiya," he pleaded as he tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away to bury her hands in her hair.

"No, no, no," she whispered as she began to panic.

"Taiya what is going on?" Theo asked as he ran up to them. She was in such a panic that she wasn't able to answer him and Theo looked around the crowd, before quickly walking up to Mrs Fran who owned the flower shop overlooking the water. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know dear," she replied, looking visibly shaken. "Everything was fine and then all of a sudden there was a loud bang and a boat caught on fire." Theo's eyes widened as he put together the dots that Taiya and Finnick had already connected. "Oh my god," he breathed as he turned back to the two of them, to see that they had subconsciously grabbed onto each other's hands.

"Taiya? Taiya?" the girl called Kenna called as she ran up to them. "Do you know what happened?" she asked. "No one seems to know. Taiya?" she asked as she looked at the girls glazed over eyes.

Without warning, Taiya ripped her hand from Finnick and ran down the dock. "Wait!" Finnick yelled after her and chased her.

Taiya grabbed all the fisherman she passed on the dock, "Which boat was it?" "Did you see what happened?" "Were there people on the boat?" "How many boats left the dock today?" All the fisherman shook their heads, unable to come up with an answer before she ran to the next one along.

Finnick stayed one step behind her at all times, not letting her away from him as he stared out at the water. Only he knew what happened. Only he knew why the explosion truly occurred.

Taiya reached the end of the dock and stood on the end looking out at the fire before something caught her gaze in the water below and she let out an almighty wail. Finnick immediately grabbed her waist and held her hand as she collapsed into him. There was a tie floating in the water. The same tie she'd helped her dad pick out this morning.

She quickly ripped away from his grasp and threw herself into the water. He dived in after her without any hesitation. She clawed at the water, desperately grabbing at the tie and clutching it to her chest as she wailed in anguish.

Finnick grabbed onto her and held her to his chest, just holding her as she cried and his tears silently fell. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw movement and looked over at the beach to see three peacekeepers standing there, not watching the mess on the water, but watching the two of them. Taiya and Finnick. And Finnick immediately knew how serious Snow was.


	8. Chapter 8

"My condolences," a lady said to Finnick and Taiya as she walked into their parent's joint wake service.

"Thank you," Finnick smiled lightly, shaking her hand as Taiya stared numbly ahead.

"I left a fish pie with Mags for the two of you, but you let me know if you need anything."

"We will," Finnick acknowledged and the lady walked through the entryway and into the wake.

Taiya scowled at everyone who was there. Barely any of these people knew them or their parents. They just wanted to see what the inside of the mayor's house looked like. "I don't want these people here," she whispered to Finnick. "None of them knew our families."

"Taiya your dad was the mayor, everyone loved him. They want to be here for you."

"They never made an effort when he was alive, what's the point now," she sighed.

"You just have to tolerate them, it's what your dad would have wanted."

"You don't know what my dad would have wanted," she snapped. Taiya turned to look at Finnick and groaned, running her hands down her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know," he cut her off gently. "I know. There's only an hour left and then it'll be back to just you and me and we can relax without the pressure of people watching us," he assured. Taiya had been living at Finnick's in the week since her parents died. She couldn't stand to be in her big house by herself and neither could he. He'd offered for her to move in permanently but Taiya was going to use her father's pension to get her own place to live. She would never want to intrude on Finnick's personal space, but he was too polite to say anything like that to her.

Taiya nodded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, "there's Theo," she said as she spotted him manning the drinks table. "I'm going to go talk to him for a bit, I'll find you later," she said squeezing his arm before walking off.

"Hey Tay," Theo greeted as she came to stand next to him while he served drinks from a punch bowl. He looked down at the forlorn girl next to him and look over to see Finnick standing in the entryway, watching them like a hawk. "You hate this? Don't you?" he asked and she nodded with a slight smile on her face. She was never one for publicity, but she wouldn't want to tarnish her father's image in the community.

"Annie was so sweet," she smiled. "She gave me these lovely orchids. They were my mom's favourite. I think they're the only gift I actually appreciate. If I see another pie I'm going to scream. All Finnick and I would have wanted was a small ceremony with those who actually knew our parents. Not a big show that drags on all week and involves people who never said a word to any of them. It's insulting."

Theo laughed and kissed the top of her head as she yawned. "You tired?" he asked in concern, he could see the bags below her eyes.

Taiya nodded before she pulled out of his hold, "yeah, I've barely slept this week. I just keep seeing the explosion every time I close my eyes. And Finnick wakes up screaming from nightmares of the games, so I just haven't had a lot of opportunities to rest."

Theo looked around and lowered his voice, "you and Finnick get out of here ok? I'll look after the rest of the wake. He looks exhausted as well so you two go back to his and I'll tidy up. You don't even have to sleep if you don't want to, you just need to recharge, read a book, go for a swim, meditate, just do something that will calm you down."

"I couldn't leave, it wouldn't be right," she hesitated.

"You can. Please, I swear I'll be fine here. My parents are helping as well. We'd all feel much better if we knew you guys were feeling better."

"Are you sure?" Taiya asked sceptically.

"I'm sure," he guaranteed with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you," Taiya sighed in appreciation, quickly spinning around and speed walking towards Finnick, "let's go," she whispered as she took his hand and quickly steered them out of the mayor's house.

"What's happening?" Finnick asked.

"Theo said he'll look after the rest of the wake, he said we could go back to yours and get some rest," she filled him in as they started walking around the corner to get to Victor's Village. As soon as they both left the wake they'd instantly become more at ease. Both of them were only able to fully relax when they were in each others company lately.

"I'm so sorry Taiya," Finnick apologised after a moment of silence.

"Finnick," she sighed, linking her hand through the crook of his elbow. "You have to stop apologising. Please. It wasn't your fault what happened. It's not your job to apologise."

"But what if it was?" he asked quietly.

"It wasn't. There's no one to blame for a faulty motor Finnick, if it didn't happen to our parents it would have just happened to someone else. They were just really unlucky Finn," Taiya assured and leant her head on his arm as they reached his front door.

Finnick unlocked the front door and the two of them walked through the threshold. Sitting on the middle of the table in the entrance of the home was a large bouquet of white roses that hadn't been there when the pair had left earlier that day. Immediately upon seeing these Finnick froze. He knew straight away who these were from, and he knew the thinly veiled threat that they carried.

"What are these?" Taiya asked as she walked forward to look at them. There was a card sitting next to the roses addressed to her and she picked it up and turned to look back at the frozen Finnick. "They're for me," she told him as she opened the card. "Dear Miss Ambersnow, I am very sorry to hear about the loss of your parents. They were loyal servants to Panem. I wish to come and offer you my condolences and discuss matters in person. I will be in District 4 tomorrow to visit with you. Sincerely, President Snow," she read. Finnick's eyes widened and he quickly moved towards her, snatching the card from her hand to read it. "Ok," Taiya muttered, confused by his behaviour.

"You can't meet him," Finnick told her.

"I don't have a choice, Finn. If the President tells you that you're meeting with him, then you're meeting with him. It's not optional."

"Yes, you do have a choice. You can't meet him."

"Finnick, you can't turn down a meeting with the President because you don't feel like it," Taiya said rolling her eyes. "And telling me I can't meet with him isn't giving me a choice either."

"It's not safe," Finnick cried out, his eyes filling with tears as he grabbed the bouquet of roses and stormed to the front door and threw them as hard as he could so that they landed in the middle of the street and broke apart.

"Finnick!" Taiya snapped as she ran forward to look at the ruined roses. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Why would you do that? Do you know how insulting that will be when he sees that mess lying in the middle of the road tomorrow?"

"Who cares what he thinks Taiya?" Finnick grumbled before he slammed the front door and stormed through the house to go sit on the pier.

Taiya growled before she stomped after him and sat down next to him. "Why do you hate the President so much?" she asked quietly as she watched him cry silently. "I saw the way you reacted to him on your birthday. You were shaking. I know you, Finnick. I've never seen you act like that before. It kind of scared me."

"He's trying to make me into someone I don't want to be," he answered quietly, he couldn't tell her the truth, she was already so upset and he didn't want to lose her.

"How so?" she queried.

"I can't explain."

"Finnick," she said taking his hands and forcing him to look at her. "You can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this," he said shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Because you'll think differently of me and I don't think I could handle that. You're the only person left that I care about," he explained.

"That's not true," she denied.

"It is."

"Finn. You have so many people left. We both do. We may have lost our parents. But we still have Mags, Theo, the entire Cresta family. There's a few aunts, uncles and cousins on my dad's side of the family that I don't know all that well but they were great with the funerals. They all care for us both and they'll be there for us," she said as she placed her hands on the side of his neck gently. "Nothing you say will change the way I feel about you. We love you for you. And I'm not going to leave you. No matter what."

"Promise me?" Finnick asked as he placed his hands on her cheek.

"I promise," she swore.

* * *

"Finnick, how do you think President Snow knew I was staying with you?" Taiya asked from the couch as Finnick paced the living room as they waited for the President to arrive the next day.

"He knows everything," Finnick muttered.

"But wouldn't he have sent the flowers to my place if he wanted me to get them rather than to here?" she pressed.

"He knew you were staying here and he wanted me to know it."

"What does that mean?" Taiya asked.

"Nothing," Finnick replied as the doorbell rang. Taiya stood up and started making her way to the door when Finnick ran in front of her, "just stay behind me," he whispered to her before opening the front door. "President Snow," he greeted.

"Mr Odair," Snow smiled. "My condolences on the loss of your parents. And of course to you too Miss Ambersnow, I knew your father quite well, he was a good man," he said smiling at the girl who was being largely blocked from view by Finnick.

"Thank you, President Snow," she said as she tried to move around Finnick, however, he stuck a hand out to stop her from moving forward.

"Mr Odair," Snow warned. "Poor manners seems to be a recurrent issue for you when I try to talk to Miss Ambersnow. Step aside," he ordered and Finnick shook his head defiantly. He couldn't let Snow get to her. He couldn't lose her.

"Finnick," Taiya hissed as she shoved at his side. "Move," she asked him quietly, shoving him as subtly as she could until he relented and stepped aside slightly, allowing her to get a clear view of Snow.

"Much better," Snow smiled as he laid eyes upon the girl that Finnick was so protective of. "Miss Ambersnow, there are some formal matters I wish to discuss with you. If you'd be so kind as to take a walk with me?" he requested as he gestured her to walk out of the house.

"Of course," she agreed immediately and took a step forward, only to be pulled back by Finnick.

"Mr Odair I will only be talking to the young girl," Snow smirked. "And it's not a request," he said coldly. "If you will," he asked Taiya again, and she yanked her arm out of Finnick's grasp and walked out of the house, leaving the shaking boy standing in the doorway alone.

* * *

"I apologise for Finnick," Taiya said as she and Snow walked through Victor's Village. "He's been quite distraught since the death of our parents last month. Hasn't quite been himself," she said, trying to cover for her friend's strange behaviour.

"A tragic occurrence," Snow sympathised. "That is in fact what I have come to talk to you about today Miss Ambersnow, as I am sure you'll be aware, there are some formalities that need to take place following the death of the mayor before their term is complete." At the very mention of her father, Taiya sucked in a deep breath as she tried to control her emotions.

"I am aware yes. I understand the situation," Taiya smiled lightly.

"I will have to appoint a replacement mayor for the district by the end of the month. This means that the new mayor will need to take possession of…"

"The house," Taiya finished. "I've had help clearing some of my families belongings out already, it'll be clear by the week I promise. We've moved their stuff into the spare rooms at Mags' home."

"Very efficient Miss Ambersnow, that will serve you well in the future I am sure. There is also the matter of the pension to discuss. As I'm sure you know, there is a pension that is paid to the immediate family of a mayor following their death. Unfortunately Miss Ambersnow I must inform you that the pension is only available to those who are of age," he said making her freeze.

"You have to be 18?" she asked shakily. She was only 16.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, my dear girl that was not my decision. It was already written into law."

"I understand," she nodded quietly. What was she to do with no income? How would she survive?

As they walked past Tyler Silvergaze's house, another victor, the front door of his house flew open and he jogged towards them. "President Snow," he greeted. "Fine day. Taiya," he said turning to her with a smile, "how are you today? Feeling better?" he asked as he patted her hand and squeezed himself in between her and the President. "Going for a walk, are we? Mind if I join?" he asked Snow, deliberately ignoring Taiya's stare. She didn't know this man, she'd never had a conversation with him before, but he knew her and had run out of his house to walk with her and Snow. Why would he do that?

"We were just turning back Mr Silvergaze," Snow sneered.

"Ah well it'll be a quick walk then, even better," he smiled as they turned around and began walking back towards Finnick's house.

"Young love," Snow spoke up after a while of silence. "It is so fascinating to observe, wouldn't you agree Mr Silvergaze?" he asked and Tyler tensed up.

"Immensely," he replied through gritted teeth.

"I thought you'd agree," Snow smiled. "It was unfortunate that yours had to end so unfavourably," he taunted and Tyler clenched his jaw.

Taiya looked at the two of them, unsure of what to say, she didn't understand any of the context of their conversation. "You're right of course, President Snow," Tyler agreed once he'd managed to calm himself down and stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say.

"I will enjoy watching what becomes of you and Finnick, Miss Ambersnow," President Snow said to her.

"Hmm?" she asked confused.

"Watching the love blossom between the two of you," he explained.

"Finnick and I aren't… I mean we're not… we're just friends," Taiya stuttered as Tyler watched her carefully.

"Oh Miss Ambersnow," President Snow laughed as Finnick's house finally came back into sight, "I may be old but I am not blind. I see everything."

Taiya decided not to press any further when she saw Finnick walking down the path towards them quickly. As soon as he reached them he placed a hand on Taiya's arm, "enjoy your walk?" he asked her and she nodded gently. "Would you mind if we talk for a moment, President Snow? It'll only be brief," he asked.

"Of course," Snow smirked victoriously.

"I'll stay with her," Tyler said, wrapping an arm around Taiya and pulling her away, leading her back into Finnick's house. Taiya kept looking backwards, trying to see what Finnick was talking to Snow about, but Tyler wouldn't let her into the line of sight of Snow. "You ok?" Tyler asked her when they entered Finnick's living room and she nodded. "Good, made me nervous when I saw you out there alone with him," he said, running his hands through his hair as he peered out of the window.

"Why?" Taiya asked confused as to why Tyler and Finnick both seemed to harbour fear and hatred for the President.

"No reason in particular," he answered back quickly.

Taiya came and stood next to him at the window, watching curiously as Snow and Finnick spoke. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Victor things," he answered vaguely.

"Finnick looks upset," Taiya noted and Tyler scoffed in response.

They watched in silence as Finnick nodded at President Snow before turning around and storming back to his house. He opened the front door with such force that it made Taiya jump. He immediately ran up to Taiya and pulled her in for a hug, "thank god you're ok," he breathed as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine," Taiya assured as he released her. "What did he talk to you about?" she asked.

"I have to… mentor this year," he said sadly, looking at Tyler.

Tyler sighed and ran down his hands down his face before he stepped forward and patted Finnick's arm in sympathy, understanding exactly what Finnick meant when he said 'mentor'. "Nice to meet you Taiya," Tyler said glumly before leaving Finnick's house.

"He's a little weird," Taiya noted.

"Good guy though, good to talk to. What did Snow talk to you about?" Finnick asked.

"My dad," she said sadly as she led the two of them over to the couch so they could sit. "I can't get access to my dad's pension until I turn 18 which means… are you sure you meant it when you said I could live here?" Taiya asked.

"I'm sure," he promised, "I kind of need you."


	9. Chapter 9

Finnick had been gone from District 4 for two days. He had told Taiya he was gone to the Capitol to inspect the Tribute Centre, to make sure he was comfortable with the facilities before he had to mentor for his first year and Mags had been staying with her to keep her company. On the second night of him being away, Taiya woke up to yelling. She rolled over to see it was 2 am and groaned. Who would be making such a ruckus at this hour of the morning?

"I couldn't do it Mags! I couldn't do it!" Finnick yelled. Recognising Finnick's voice, Taiya quickly sprung up in bed and crept out onto the landing. As she got outside her room, she caught a glimpse of Finnick crying and pacing in the foyer downstairs. "What have I done Mags? What have I done?" he asked as he pulled at his hair.

The older lady tried to get a hold of him but he just kept pulling away. "You need to calm down," she instructed. "You'll wake Taiya."

"No!" Finnick cried. "She can't know, you can't tell her. Please Mags don't tell Taiya."

What was Finnick keeping from her? They didn't keep secrets from each other. That wasn't their relationship. They always told each other the truth. That was their policy. She quickly ducked down so that she was out of sight and could eavesdrop without being noticed. She didn't want to spy, but curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know what Finnick was keeping from her.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Mags suggested. "Tell her what's going on."

"No, I can't. She'd never understand. She'd hate me."

"Don't be silly," Mags comforted as she brushed the hair out of Finnick's eyes. "She'd never hate you. She'd understand Finnick. You'd feel better for talking to her."

"But I love her Mags."

"I love her too," Mags agreed with him.

"No. No, Mags. I'm in love with her," Finnick said quietly and Taiya's eyes widened as she listened. "It's always been her Mags, and I can't, I can't… do what he wants me to do when I know she's back here waiting for me to come home."

"I think you need to talk to her," Mags suggested and he just shook his head.

"What's going to happen Mags? I refused. I couldn't go through with it. He's going to do something. He's going to hurt me again. He knows how to hurt me. He'll hurt HER!"

"Finnick you need to breathe," Mags coached. "Tyler promised you he'd watch out for her and he has. Everyone in this village has been watching out for her. She's not alone Finnick, she'll be safe."

Finnick wiped his tears and stood up. "I'm going to check on her," he said hugging Mags lightly.

"She's just sleeping she's ok."

"I know," he nodded. "But I just want to check."

Taiya, who had been sitting on the ground dumbfounded, quickly snapped into action and crawled as quickly as she could back to her room, shutting the door softly and throwing herself onto her bed and pretending to be asleep. A few moments later, the door to her room slowly creaked open and Finnick quietly walked in. As soon as he saw the rise and fall of her chest he let out a sigh of relief and left to go to his room.

* * *

Taiya flung up in bed a few hours later to the sound of screaming. It wasn't an unusual sound in their house. Finnick was having another nightmare. Taiya quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of her room, bumping into Mags who had also come to help. "I've got it, it's ok," Taiya assured as she opened Finnick's door. Mags nodded sadly and retreated back to her room.

"TAIYA!" Finnick screamed and Taiya whipped her head around to look at him, he'd never screamed out for her before. "Leave her alone!" he yelled as he thrashed around on his bed.

Taiya ran over to the side of the bed and knelt down beside him as she gently tried to shake him awake. "Finn, Finn wake up," she pleaded.

"Ah!" Finnick yelped as he jerked awake. "Taiya?" he asked as he looked down at her and she nodded. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine, I promise. Are you?" she asked in concern.

"I am now," he sniffled as he pulled her in for a hug, holding her head against his shoulder. "Don't leave me," he begged.

"I would never," Taiya smiled before she stood up to go back to her room.

"No, no, please," he stuttered as he grabbed her hand. "Stay?"

Taiya looked him up and down, he had dark circles under his eyes, he clearly hadn't slept in days. She couldn't leave him in this state, "move over," she said softly, shoving his side.

"Thank you," he breathed as he made room for her under the covers. Taiya slid in carefully, lying with her back to him. Finnick flung an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest and she sucked in a breath. "Your heart's racing," he muttered sleepily.

"Yeah," Taiya mumbled nervously. "You scared me." All she could focus on was the feeling of his breath hitting the back of her neck. She didn't know what to think or how to feel.

* * *

Taiya woke up in the morning and looked to the side to see Finnick still asleep and quickly sat up in shock. After what she'd overheard last night she couldn't stay in bed without discussing his feelings, so she got up and left the room.

"Taiya?" Mags asked as she walked out of Finnick's room.

"Morning," she smiled nervously. "He needed me to stay, it was a really bad nightmare," she explained.

Mags nodded, completely understanding how debilitating the nightmares could be. "Will you two be alright?" she asked. "Do you need me to stay here longer?"

Taiya shook her head and pulled Mags in for a hug. "You deserve to sleep in your own bed Mags, we'll be ok. We've got each other."

Mags pulled away and held Taiya's face gently, "I saw you last night. You heard. Talk to him please?" she asked. "He needs someone to talk to. You both are hurting and you have this uncertainty with each other looming over your heads. I see how you both look at each other, you need to talk about it.

"It's hard. I just always thought that boys would be what would bring my mom and me together. We had a rocky relationship and I just always thought that when I got to an age where I became interested in boys she'd be there to talk to. I don't know if that was just a fantasy or whatever but I feel like every step I take towards Finnick is a step away from my mom. Is that crazy?"

"It's not crazy," Mags smiled. "I know you and your mom had your issues but all she ever wanted was for you to be happy. Don't punish yourself to protect someone who's no longer here. It doesn't help anyone."

Taiya sighed, "I know you're right, as usual."

"With age comes wisdom. I'm going to head home, you two let me know if you need anything."

"I'll walk you out," Taiya said, walking down the stairs and letting Mags out of the house.

* * *

Taiya was in the kitchen making lunch later in the day when she heard Finnick come storming down the stairs. "Taiya?" he called as he ran into the living room.

"In here!" she yelled out to him and he came running into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her.

"Oh thank god," he huffed.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just panicked when I didn't find you in your room."

"It's the middle of the day Finnick," she laughed. "You've been asleep for ages."

"I was tired," he shrugged as he took a seat on the opposite side of the bench to her.

"Busy time in the Capitol?" she asked, trying to get some information out of him.

"Not as busy as some would have liked," he answered vaguely. "What have you been up to today?"

"Not a lot. Tyler came around with some fish for us. He's been here an awful lot," she said as she studied his face. She knew Finnick had tasked him with looking after her and she wanted to know why.

"Oh really?" Finnick asked as he poured some salt onto his hand, not giving anything away.

"Yeah. I'm about to head to the beach, want to come?" she asked and he froze.

"You can't go."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"It's not safe," he said urgently.

"Finn I go to the beach like every day, it's fine," she said as she went to leave the kitchen.

"No, no," he ran around to block her path. "You have to stay here."

"Why?" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I can look out for you here."

"I don't need you to look out for me."

"You're not safe out there."

"I can take care of myself Finnick," she argued, pushing past him. "Besides, I won't be alone. There's 6 of us. Theo, Kenna and Annie are going. My cousin Shark and his friend are going. Why don't you come? They're your friends too Finnick."

"They're not my friends," he mumbled.

"I can't be your only friend Finn. You used to be friends with Theo at least."

"They don't understand me now. You do."

"Finnick you can't isolate yourself from society. It's not healthy. Come," she said taking his hand. "I want you to come."

He shook his head sorrowfully, "I can't. I can't care about them. It's not safe."

"Are you sure you're ok? You're acting weird," she asked as she placed her hand on his forehead to test his temperature. "You don't feel feverish, maybe you should lie down though?"

"I'm not sick," he groaned as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Taiya called out before looking at Finnick, "you're not coming?" she asked and he just shook his head. "Ok, well I'll be back later. Maybe you can make dinner with the fish Tyler bought or something?" she suggested. "See you," she waved before she turned and ran out of the house, leaving a stressed Finnick standing in the hallway.

* * *

"I'm the queen of the ocean!" Taiya yelled as Theo lifted her out of the water on his shoulders. "Bow down peasants!" she called out to the rest of her friends who were splashing below her.

"Right, that's it," Theo laughed. "You're going back in," he said before he dropped her off his shoulders and into the water as she giggled. "You're short again," he smiled when she remerged from the water.

"Shut up," she laughed as she splashed him with water.

"Couldn't convince him to come huh?" Theo asked in reference to Finnick.

"Nope," she groaned. "He's a shut-in now," she shrugged. "He's keeping a secret from me."

"Finnick? Finnick never lies to you."

"I don't think he's really lied. I just think he's conveniently not telling me the truth," she eye-rolled. As she and Theo were talking, she felt hands grip around her ankles and tug. She let out a scream as she was plunged underwater. She opened her eyes underwater to see her cousin Shark had been the one to pull her under. He smiled and gave her a wave which she returned while shaking her head at him. She could feel frantic splashing in the water that was getting closer to them and she turned around to look when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her up out of the water.

Taiya coughed as her head resurfaced. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? Can you breathe? Talk to me!"

"Finnick?" she asked confusedly as her eyes focussed and she saw Finnick checking her over for injuries. "Finnick, what the hell," she snapped as she shoved him off her. "What are you doing?"

"You were attacked, I heard you scream" he gasped, his eyes still wide in panic.

"I wasn't attacked you idiot!" she yelled. "Shark pulled me under," she said, pointing to her cousin who was standing nervously behind her. "What are you even doing here? You refused to come. Oh my god," she realised. "Did you follow us down here to spy on us?"

"What, no," he tried to cover.

"You were spying on me! You heard me yell and you came running. That means you were spying on me from where? Behind the rocks? Why would you do that! Why would you refuse to come but follow me here anyway?"

Finnick walked up to her and grabbed her elbow and turned her so they had a degree of privacy and weren't yelling at each other in front of an audience, "I didn't mean to spy on you. That wasn't my intention," he said quietly. "I was sitting at home and just so many things were running through my head. I panicked. I'm sorry."

"Go home Finnick, please," she pleaded. "Just go home. I'll be back after dinner."

"Please come with me?" he asked.

"No," she snapped. "Just go Finnick," she said tearfully as she turned away from him and walked back to her group of friends.

"You ok?" Theo asked.

Taiya nodded as she watched Finnick retreat from the water. "Can I come to yours for dinner tonight? I think Finnick and I need some space."

"Sure," he nodded eagerly. "Of course. Mom will be glad to have you over," he smiled.

"Is Finnick ok?" Annie asked.

"He's fine," Taiya assured the younger girl. "Living together in a house for 5 months we were bound to argue eventually," she smiled. "He's just a bit tense at the moment, we'll sort it out later."

* * *

"You sure you'll be ok?" Theo asked as he dropped her off at her house later that night.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. He's tense, I'm tense. I think we need an argument just to get back to normal. Tell your mom thank you for dinner again."

"You already told her that," Theo smiled at her.

"I know, but I appreciate it anyway. I know it was last minute. Good night Theo," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Night Tay," he smiled as she opened the door and walked inside to see Finnick waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"I really don't want to argue tonight," she groaned as she made her way up the stairs, stepping around him.

"I want to talk Taiya. I don't want to go to bed mad," he reasoned.

"Don't go to bed mad?" she snorted. "We're not a couple Finnick, who cares if we go to bed mad."

"Right," he stuttered.

"Look," Taiya sighed as she turned around to face him. "I don't want to be mean but I'm just not in the mood ok? Can we finish this tomorrow?"

"So you were with Theo for dinner?" Finnick asked.  
"Yes, and he walked me home. What of it?"

"You spend a lot of time with him lately."

"Argh," Taiya groaned, pulling her hair in anger. "I spend all my time with you, seaweed brain! 80% of my time is spent in this house with you. And even if I did spend a lot of time with Theo, what's it to you? What, are you jealous?" she mocked.

"Yes I am!" he snapped and they both froze. Finnick closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, "I am," he said more confidently. "I've been jealous of him since we were 8. You'd always kiss him on the cheek and hold his hand, give him hugs, let him pick you up and I could never do any of that. You'd always push me away. That hurt me Taiya. It really hurt me."

"I only did that because whenever you would do those things it would make me feel something!" she hissed and his eyes widened.

Finnick took a few steps towards her and asked, "what did it make you feel?"

"I'm not talking about this, I'm going to bed," Taiya glared as she turned around to go to her room. But Finnick reached out and grabbed her elbow, spinning her back towards him. He looked at her quickly in the eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her. Taiya froze for a moment, not knowing how to respond. As soon as she registered what was happening, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling her positive response, Finnick wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him as his lips moved against hers. After a minute Finnick pulled away slightly and looked in her eyes before leaning forward to quickly peck her lips again.

"Wow," he breathed and she giggled. "I've been wanting to do that for years," he whispered as he moved his hands from her waist, up to her cheeks.

"Same here," she breathed.

"I had no idea," he laughed.

Taiya swallowed as she pulled away from him slightly, brushing her hair behind her ears. She smiled at him, her cheeks bright red and muttered, "goodnight," and quickly pressed her lips to his one last time, before she turned and walked to her room, leaving him standing in the hall touching his lips. As soon as Taiya shut her door, she placed her fingers to her lips and slid down the door to the ground as she smiled to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey," Taiya greeted as she came down the stairs in the morning to see Finnick cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "You're never up this early."

"I wanted to make you breakfast," he smiled, "I thought we could talk."

"Oh," Taiya nodded nervously. "Thanks," she said as she sat down on the other side of the bench.

"Here," he said, handing her a plate of french toast.

"Looks good."

"Yeah I got the blueberries from Mags' garden," he explained as he sat down opposite her.

"So…" Taiya chuckled awkwardly as she poked her fork at the breakfast.

"So," he chuckled back. "We kissed."

"We kissed," Taiya sung before pursing her lips. "What does that mean?"

"You first."

"No way, you go," Taiya insisted.

"I really like you, Tay. I always have."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," Taiya interrupted. "You're my rock."

"Well, we can prioritise our friendship first. No matter what, our friendship is the most important."

"You say that now Finn, but we don't know what will happen. How many teenage relationships actually last?"

"Your parents. My parents. It's in our genes. It's meant to be," he smirked.

"That's not funny Finnick," she groaned.

"I'm not joking around Tay," he disputed, leaning forward to hold her hand across the bench. "I'm not saying we need to move fast or anything. I'm just saying that this isn't some silly teenage relationship to me. And I don't think it is to you either. I think we both feel similarly for each other and you're just afraid. But I'm not afraid. We've lost so much Taiya and I don't think of this as a loss of our friendship, it's just taking our friendship to the next level, it's a gain."

"A gain?" Taiya repeated and he nodded. "How long have you felt like this?" she asked.

"First day of seventh grade."

"You have a date?" she smiled.

Finnick nodded, "I watched some guy flirt with you at the academy and I got so mad."

"Adrian?" Taiya asked, her eyes widening. "You wrestled him on the first day of school. You beat him up," she realised and he looked down embarrassed. "He wasn't flirting with me."

Finnick laughed, "Taiya you never notice. You have no idea the effect you have on men. I kept it hidden but it wasn't until the day of the reaping when I thought you might have feelings for me too."

Taiya's head tilted to the side, "that was the day I realised I might like you as more than a friend," she confessed. "I heard your name and my heart just stopped. How did you know?"

"You wouldn't let go of me when you were saying goodbye. I just realised that I had to get home to you, I couldn't die not knowing if you felt the same. I kept the rope you gave me from your hair, you know that. I held it every night for security."

"But you waited two years to bring it up?" she asked.

"I got home and I saw how close you and Theo had gotten. I thought maybe I'd been mistaken."

"Theo?" Taiya asked. "Theo is just my friend and yours too."

"I know," he smiled, standing up and walking to stand in front of her. "Mags managed to get it through to me."

"Were you going to kiss me on your birthday?" she asked, reaching out to hold his hands.

Finnick blushed and looked down with a chuckle. "Yeah. I really wanted to kiss you. I wasn't sure you'd kiss me back."

Taiya stood up out of her seat, "I would've."

"Things got messy after that," he breathed as he brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"And now?" Taiya asked as they leaned into each other.

"I want to be with you."

"The reaping's next week. You'll have to go mentor in the Capitol. You'll be gone for a month."

"And I'll be thinking of you the whole time," he said quietly as he ran his hands down her arms. "It's what got me through the first time so it's what will gets me through this time."

"You're being all mushy," she smiled.

"I don't have to pretend with you," he explained and she stopped smiling as she looked at him seriously. "With you it's real. I'm real, it's not a mask."

Taiya touched his cheek lightly before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Just as their lips connected, the doorbell rang and they sprang apart.

"I'll get it," Finnick smiled before he stepped away from her and walked to the front door, allowing her to let out a shaky breath. After a minute Finnick walked back into the kitchen looking confused. "It's Tyler, he's here for you."

"Oh shit," Taiya gasped as she saw Tyler. "I'm so sorry, I'm running late. Let me run and get changed, I'll just be a minute," she apologised as she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to get changed.

"Ok ok I'm back," she announced, as she ran back down the stairs in her exercise gear, throwing her hair into a ponytail.

"What are you guys doing?" Finnick asked.

"We run along the beach trail every day," she lied.

"I've never noticed," Finnick frowned.

"Yeah, well you're not usually up this early," she smiled, leaning up to quickly kiss him.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, let's go. I'll be back in a couple of hours," she farewelled as she pulled away from Finnick, shooting him one last smile before she left the house with Tyler.

* * *

"Why don't you just tell him what we're doing?" Tyler grunted as he grabbed Taiya's fist and flipped her so she landed on the ground.

"Because," she groaned as she stood back up. "I don't want to worry him. He got really serious about training me for the games for a while and it hasn't really crossed his mind since our parents died."

"You never took it seriously before, why now?" Tyler asked as he wrapped his arms around her neck and spun her so her back was against his front. "And you're dead."

Taiya shoved him and pushed herself off of him, "I don't want to be serious around Finnick. He was teaching me to be defensive. You're teaching me how to attack," she explained as she crouched down and swung her leg, collecting the back of Tyler's feet and sending him to the ground.

"Good one," he complimented as he stood up. "You may as well tell him Taiya. We've been training for 2 hours a day for the last 6 months. If you bothered to put in the effort at the academy you wouldn't need private training," he huffed as she rolled away from one of his attacks.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I see you when you train at the academy Taiya," he said, pausing their attacks so she would listen to him. "Mentors have to visit there a few times a year. Every instructor was always keen to point out that the mayor's daughter was in their class. You'd never once be trying. You used to muck around with Finnick and Theo, and now that Theo is putting in effort, you're fooling around with that girl Kenna. If you apply yourself you have talent. You're strong Taiya, you've got a good aim and a smart mind, yet you're consistently one of the lowest in your class. You're excellent when you train with me, you can almost keep up, but in class, you're a mess. It just doesn't make sense."

Taiya looked at the ground before taking off her knuckle protectors and storming over to the knife-throwing section of the currently empty academy. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he offered as he came to stand by her side.

Taiya threw a knife and it landed right in the target. "My mom always panicked when I came home and talked about the academy. I've already told you how she was about the games. Whenever I'd talk about training she'd freak out. I just think I found it easier when there was nothing to tell."

"That doesn't make sense Taiya. I'm sure she would've rathered you train and have the best possible chance of surviving if god forbid you were ever reaped."

Taiya glared at the knife in her hand and threw it as hard as she could towards the target's head, hitting it right in between its eyes. "I'm sure you're right. But I've had this mentality about the academy since I was like 10, it's hard to change it, especially when she's not here anymore."

Tyler sighed in sympathy before he changed the subject, "can I give you a word of advice?"

Taiya paused her throwing and turned to look at him, "go on."

"Don't go public with whatever your relationship is with Finnick."

"What do you mean? Why?" she asked.

"It's not safe."

"How?" she asked sceptically.

"Look, they're trying to foster a reputation for Finnick in the Capitol and having a relationship would jeopardise that," he answered cautiously.

"What kind of reputation?"

"As a ladies man."

Taiya snorted, "a ladies man?" she laughed. "I think I'm the only girl he talks to. They've all got crushes on him, but he never talks to them, he doesn't know what to say."

"I know, I know. But the Capitol doesn't know that. Finnick's popularity in the Capitol is giving people a positive perception of District 4, if they changed their mind about him, it could affect resources."

"Are you trying to tell me that the Capitol is so fickle that if Finnick came out with a girlfriend one day they'd stop giving us supplies?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," he said seriously. "And trust me, they wouldn't look kindly on you either," he said sadly.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I had a similar situation after I won my games. They wanted me to be a certain type of victor but I wasn't interested. I had Aila waiting for me at home. I wouldn't succumb to their image of me and the stress of the situation drove her mad."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Taiya frowned.

"I don't. She died. The last thing I want to see is history repeat itself. Not with you."

"How did she die? If you don't mind telling me," Taiya asked.

"She was shot accidentally by peacekeepers," he said, his eyes flashing.

"Aila Pennyway?" Taiya gasped. "I've heard of her."

"I had to watch her suffer, I don't want any harm coming to you. Just keep yours and Finnick's relationship in house ok? You never know who's watching."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey," Taiya whispered as she tried to shake Finnick awake. "You need to get up."

"No," Finnick groaned, pulling the pillow over his head.

Taiya huffed and dropped her head back to the pillow. She'd stayed the last night in Finnick's room, he was beginning his first time mentoring today and he was scared. "You have to get up eventually or they're going to come for you."

"Let them come," he replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Come on," Taiya sat up, "I want to go for a swim. You should come. It'll relax you, there are no beaches in the Capitol to swim at and it'll be a month before you're back, you may as well enjoy it."

Finnick pulled the pillow off his face and looked at her. "I don't want to leave you alone," he muttered, brushing a loose bit of hair back behind her ear.

"I won't be alone. I'll have Mags staying here again. I'll be fine. I'm worried about you," she smiled. "You'll be stuck with Tyler the whole time. How will you survive?" she mocked with a giggle.

"Cheeky," he laughed and reached out for her, pulling her in close for a kiss.

"Morning breath," she scrunched up her face when they pulled apart.

"Oh really?" he asked, breathing in her face as she laughed.

"Up. Let's go," she smiled, tapping his chest and pulling out of his grasp so she could stand up. "It'll take you a lot longer than me to make yourself look pretty," she joked as she darted out of the room.

"Oi," he laughed as he chased after her.

* * *

"Yo Finnick," Tyler called out as he let himself into their house.

"We're in the kitchen," Taiya yelled out as she put the finishing touches on Finnick's hair.

"Ok, you look good," she approved as she admired her handiwork.

"Nice hair," Tyler complimented as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Finnick smiled.

"I meant her," he winked at Taiya, making Finnick glare. "Ease up man," he laughed as he slapped Finnick's shoulder. "We've got to go, reaping's in an hour, we need to go to the mentor's meeting with Moxie."

"I'm not leaving until Mags gets here," Finnick shook his head violently, gesturing his head towards Taiya who was fixing her hair.

"She'll be ok for 2 minutes," Tyler reassured quietly.

"That's not a chance I'm willing to take," he hissed.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Taiya asked, turning to look at them.

"Nothing," Finnick answered quickly.

"Mags isn't coming over," Tyler said.

"What?" Finnick yelled, standing up aggressively.

"Oh my god," Taiya gasped. "Relax!"

"Calm down," Tyler rolled his eyes, "Buck's coming."

"Buck's walking me to the reaping?" Taiya asked confused as Finnick instantly relaxed and sat back down in his seat. "Buck Dawntide?" she snorted. "I've never spoken to him, not even at my parents funeral. I'd rather not, I can just walk to the reaping myself, I don't need an escort," she argued.

"You're going with Buck," Tyler ordered, pointing his finger at her with a smirk on his face.

"This is so unfair," she growled, glaring at the two as the doorbell went.

"Ah, there we go," Tyler said tapping Finnick's shoulders, urging him to stand, "babysitters here."

"Shut up," Taiya laughed as they walked into the hallway.

"Hey," Finnick said grabbing Taiya's hand and pulling her to face him, leaving Tyler to get the door. "I don't think I'm going to get a chance to say goodbye so I just want to say in advance that I'll miss you and I… I'll really miss you."

"Ok," Taiya smiled. "I'll miss you too," she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Oi, separate, not on my watch," Tyler called out, making the two of them pull away from each other. "I need a goodbye too," Tyler smiled, walking up to her and pulling her in for a hug. "Just do what Buck, Todd and Mags tell you to do," he said quickly before letting her go and walking straight out of the house, pulling Finnick along with him.

Taiya raced to the door as she watched them walk out of the front gate, "see you later," she called out with a wave, watching as Tyler tugged Finnick along. As soon as they were out of sight she turned back to look at Buck who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I'm Taiya," she stuttered.

"I know," he replied gruffly.

"Ok," she sighed.

"We leave in 10, it'll take you a while to get through security. You should probably go get changed."

Taiya looked down at her outfit with a frown, "this is my reaping dress."

"Oh," he realised as his eyes went wide. "Sorry. It's very uh… very pretty."

"Thanks, I'm going to go change it now," she muttered as she walked up the stairs.

"You don't have to, it looks nice," he called after her, but she ignored him.

* * *

"Alright, dropped off at the entrance to security half an hour in advance, just as requested," Buck said as they reached the Justice Hall. "You going to be all good?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," Taiya nodded.

Buck rubbed the back of his neck, "I have to go see the other victors."

"Ok, thanks for walking me here, that's my friend over there so I'll be fine," she smiled awkwardly as she spotted Theo walking towards them.

"See you around," Buck said quickly walking away.

"Was that Buck Dawntide?" Theo asked her in amazement as she nodded. "Wow, the man barely ever leaves his house. I can't believe he was with you, he's like a legend."

"He's weird," she noted.

"How so?"

"He didn't like my reaping dress and he's just very awkward, he clearly doesn't have a lot of people interaction," Taiya analysed.

"Yeah well, his games were brutal. I don't know how well I'd handle social interactions after his games," he shrugged.

"I think Finnick and Tyler have left all the other three mentors in charge of me while they're in the Capitol," she frowned.

Theo laughed, "wow that sucks. Well, let's go through and get this reaping this over and done with and then afterwards we can ditch the security detail you've got going on and head down to the beach."

"Sounds like a plan," Taiya agreed before splitting up to make their way through the security screening.

* * *

Taiya stood in amongst the 16-year-old girls as the new mayor walked on stage to open the reaping ceremony. "Relax," Kenna whispered to her as she noticed her tense up in anger.

"That's not his job, that's my dad's," Taiya hissed.

"I know, but sweetie your dad can't do that anymore, they can't just leave the role open," Kenna tried to reason to the stubborn girl.

"I know. I just don't like it."

The mayor walked up to the microphone and began reading his speech about the history of Panem while Taiya glared at him. "We honour our past victors Mags Flanagan, Buck Dawntide, Todd Keenmark, Tyler Silvergaze and Finnick Odair," he read out as the victors walked onto the stage and took their seats. Taiya diverted her eyes from the mayor to Finnick's, who immediately caught her eye and gave her an admonishing look, knowing that she had been glaring at the mayor. "It's now my honour to introduce District 4's escort, Moxie Rosehorn," he cheered as Moxie flounced her way onto the stage. Taiya broke eye contact with Finnick to look at Kenna beside her and both girls giggled mockingly at the ditsy escort.

"Happy Hunger Games," Moxie sang. "And may the odds be ever in your favour," she recited as Kenna and Taiya both mouthed her speech together with a chuckle. "What an honour it is to be here with you again. As always, ladies first," she chirped as she removed her glove and strutted over to the girl's bowl of names. Taiya's heart stopped, every year was as nerve-wracking as the last, it was never a feeling you could get used to. Moxie smiled at the crowd as she plucked out a name before making her way back over to the microphone. Moxie slowly unfolded the name before her eyes widened slightly and she read out, "Taiya Ambersnow."


End file.
